


Дуэт

by mila007



Series: Christmas Challenge 2017 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Тема дня: Хоралы





	Дуэт

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Die_Glocke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/gifts).



Курт нервно постукивал ботинком по полу и смотрел на часы. Рэйчел должна была приехать пятнадцать минут назад! Он и так уже прошел настройку звука без нее...

_"Номер, по которому вы пытаетесь позвонить, недоступен или находится вне зоны действия сети"._

Курт оставил уже пятидесятое по счету сообщение на ее автоответчике: _"Рэйчел Берри, если ты не умерла, я убью тебя сам!.."_

Они готовились к рождественскому концерту три недели. Репетировали номер, постановку и...

– Что значит, ты не придешь?! – Курт подпрыгнул от крика, раздавшегося в метре от него. – Сэм, ты не можешь так меня подвести!..

Курт обернулся – рядом с ним стоял невысокий парень в униформе местной привилегированной школы для мальчиков. Он кричал на кого-то на том конце трубки.

– Мы были заявлены как дуэт, и... Да мне плевать, что там у тебя с Мерседес, а на этот концерт придут... Знаешь что, Сэм? Я в тебе разочарован.

Парень отключил телефон, убрал в карман, а потом со всей дури саданул кулаком по стене.

– Ой. – Он потряс ударенной рукой.

– Стена-то ни в чем не виновата, – заметил Курт, доставая из нагрудного кармана платок и протягивая парню – от удара на костяшках парня остались ссадины и выступила кровь. В голове Курта на ходу формировался план.

– Я не... Спасибо. – Парень приложил платок к ранкам и поморщился.

– Меня зовут Курт.

– Я Блейн. – Он улыбнулся, и у Курта на миг перехватило дыхание – такой красивой улыбки он не видел никогда в жизни.

– Я слышал, – Курт замялся, но все же продолжил: – Прости, я случайно услышал часть твоего разговора и... У меня тоже не пришла моя партнерша по выступлению.

– Значит, мы коллеги по несчастью, – горько хмыкнул Блейн.

– Я... А что вы должны были петь?

– "White Christmas". А вы?

– "Baby, It's Cold Outside".

– Я знаю эту песню, – кивнул Блейн. – Ты хочешь предложить то, о чем я подумал?

Курт расплылся в улыбке.

 

Найти распорядителя – миловидную азиатскую девушку, которую звали то ли Тина, то ли Нина – и убедить ее поменять местами номера, а также внести изменения в имена исполнителей было делом пяти минут.

– У вас есть полчаса до "White Christmas" – она в первом отделении концерта – и час до "Baby, It's Cold Outside", ею мы открываем второе отделение. Я сейчас маякну Майку, он прогонит для вас фонограммы и настроит микрофоны. Марш отсюда. – Не дожидаясь ответа, Тина-Нина развернулась и убежала дальше – проверять реквизит и готовность выступающих.

"White Christmas" им удалась с первого раза, а вот "Baby, It's Cold Outside" пришлось прогнать три раза, пока Курт не приноровился к смене партии – теперь он пел за Рэйчел. Согнали их со сцены как раз перед тем, как зал начал заполняться зрителями.

– Ты просто прекрасный вокалист, – раскрасневшийся и радостный, Блейн положил руку Курту на плечо и смотрел сияющими глазами. Курт почувствовал, как сердце в груди пропустило удар.

– А у тебя очень красивый голос.

Выступили они прекрасно, сорвав во втором отделении стоячие овации. Раскланявшись, они убежали за кулисы, где Блейн крепко обнял Курта, после чего смущенно кашлянул и отступил на шаг.

– Спасибо еще раз. Ты меня просто спас сегодня!

– Мне кажется, мы спасли друг друга, – Курт некоторое время колебался, а потом все же спросил: – Что ты делаешь после концерта?

– У тебя есть планы на вечер? – одновременно с ним сказал Блейн.

Рассмеялись они так же синхронно.

– Тут есть кофейня за углом... Может, посидим?

– С удовольствием!

 

На следующее утро Рэйчел прослушала пятьдесят первое сообщение на автоответчике и нахмурилась: _"Где бы ты ни была вчера (я надеюсь, ты жива!), спасибо тебе огромное! Это было лучшим, что могло случиться со мной благодаря тебе!"_


End file.
